Deuce
Deuce is an American Rapper whose real name is Aron Erlichman. He was one of the founding members of Hollywood Undead. He was kicked out of the band after something happened between him and J-Dog and the rest of the band. He created the band in 2005 with J-Dog and Shady Jeff and he left in 2009. Since 2009 he's been writing and producing songs by himself and created a band called Nine Lives in 2008 he while he was still in Hollywood Undead but he ended the Nine Lives Band in 2017. All the Members that were ever in Nine Lives were Deuce, Arina Chloe, Gadjet, Jimmy Yuma, The Truth, James Kloeppel, b.LaY, Tye Gaddis, XXX. Now Deuce just a Solo artist like he has been doing for awhile anyway. Song Playlist Songs The Aron EP (2005) # Franny # Far Away # Surface Air # Fallen Stone # Dreams # Breaking Through # Sometimes 7''' Song Sampler (2005)' Version 1 # ''Turn Off the Lights # Dead in Ditches # The Kids # Scene for Dummies # Christmas in Hollywood # Bitches Version 2 # Knife Called Lust # No. 5 # Scene for Dummies # The Kids # The Natives # Turn Off the Lights '' # ''My Black Dahlia The Two Thousand Eight EP (2008) # Deuce Dot Com # Hollyhood Vacation # Gravestone # The One Swan Songs (2008) # Out The Way (OLD UNDEAD VERSION) # Undead # Sell Your Soul (OLD) # Sell Your Soul (Clean) # Everywhere I Go # Everywhere I Go (Clean Version) # No Other Place # No. 5 '' # ''Young (Clean) # Black Dahlia # This Love, This Hate (Clean) # Bottle and a Gun (OLD) # Bottle and a Gun # California # City # The Diary # Pimpin' '' # ''Paradise Lost # Pain(collector's edition) # The Natives(collector's edition) # Knife Called Lust(collector's edition) # The Loss(collector's edition) # Bitches(collector's edition) # The Kids(collector's edition) # Circles(collector's edition) # Black Dahlia (Buffalo Bill Remix)(collector's edition) # Black Dahlia (Io Fedility Allstars Remix)(collector's edition) # Black Dahlia (The Pharmacy Remix)(collector's edition) Desperate Measures (2009) # Dove and Grenade '' # ''Tear It Up # Shout at the Devil '' # ''Immigrant Song '' # ''Everywhere I Go (Castle Renholdër Remix) # Undead(Live) # Sell Your Soul(Live) # California(Live) # Black Dahlia(Live) # Everywhere I Go(Live) # No. 5(Live) # City(Live; bonus track) # Bottle and a Gun(Live; bonus track) The Call Me Big Deuce EP (2011) # Ambitionz Az a Ridah # Blood on My Hands # Breaking Through # Break Them Wallz # Circles # Don't Approach Me # Franny # Here in L.A. # Set It Off # Sometimes # Story of a Snitch # When We Ride # You Don't Know Nine Lives (2012) # America # Freaky Now # Help Me # I Came to Party # I Came to Party (Rock Version) # The One # Let's Get It Crackin' # Nobody Likes Me # Now You See My Life # 'Till I Drop # Gravestone # Walk Alone # Don't Speak Bitch # Walk the Walk # Hollyhood Vacation 2012 Version Invincible (2017) # Bad Attitude # Bleed # Catch Me If You Can # Do You Think About Me # Talking About You # Famous # Hell's Gonna Break Loose # Invincible # Gone Tomorrow Here Today # It's Alright, It's Okay # Look at Me Now # Miracle # My Buddy (Gimme That) # Best Of Me # Nightmare # Pull Me Under # Thank You # Bitch This Is It # Here I Come # World on Fire Other Songs ''' * Nine Lives * Just Pretend * Together '''Collaborations * BrokeNCYDE - Never Back Down * Blood On The Dance Floor - Rise & Shine * Arina Chloe - Will You Cry For Me * BrokeNCYDE - Fuck That * Blood On The Dance Floor - We're Takin' Over * Eskimo Callboy - Jagger Swagger * Ronnie Radke -Who Can Stop Us * From Ashes To New - The Last Time